Life Of A Nation
by AWOLB489
Summary: Songfic/oneshot. America decides that since England is *technically* his Daddy, he should probably go say Happy Father's Day. And hey... maybe it'll stop the flashbacks he's been having.


**_What's a dad for, Dad?_**

**_Tell me why I'm here, Dad_**

**_Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a bigger man, Dad_**

"_Daddy! Dad, the ocean is _right there! _Can we please go walk on the beach? Please?"_

_Arthur sighed. "No, Alfred. I have paperwork to do today, but maybe we can go this weekend, all right?"_

_Alfred's eyes started to water and his bottom lip stuck out. "P-please?"_

America chuckled softly at the memory. He was in the living room, with sweatpants and no shirt on, and the television running even though he really wasn't paying attention. Really, who wants to listen to Jay Leno when you have Conan O'Brien on speed dial?

"Man," Alfred said with a yawn. "Tomorrow's Father's Day and I don't have plane tickets to go see my dad..."

**_Everything is fine, Dad  
Proud that you are mine, Dad  
'Cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man_**

_Arthur gasped softly and crouched down to his son's level. He hugged the boy. _

"_Hush, love. We... we can go walk on the coast, okay?"_

"_Yay!" Alfred cheered. "Thanks, Dad!" He ran out the door._

_Arthur stood up and chuckled. "Wait for me!" he called, shutting the door of the house behind himself when he walked out. _

"Maybe I'll go surprise him tomorrow," Alfred said. "Yeah... that sounds great."

He pushed his blanket off and stood up, then walked to his bedroom. Alfred grabbed his cell phone and dialed in a very... frightening number. _Scotland's_ number. Cue exaggerated shudders.

"Whaddya want, ya runt?" a gruff Scottish accent answered.

America winced. "Is, uh, Ig-Art- _England _gonna be busy tomorrow?"

Scotland snorted. "Who would e'er want ta spend their day with 'im? Of course 'e's not busy, lad."

"Oh... okay. Awesome. Thanks, Scotland," Alfred said, then quickly hung up. Cue another exaggerated shudder. Eugh... _Scotland. _

**_Father, I will always be_**

**_That same boy that stood by the sea_**

**_And watched you tower over me_**

**_Now I'm older, I wanna be the same as you_**

"_Daddy," Alfred said, holding his father's hand, "will I ever be as big and strong as you?"_

_Arthur chuckled. "Of course, my love. One day, you will be your own country, and you will be very big and strong. But for now, you are my sweet little colony, America." He picked Alfred up and kissed his nose._

_Alfred giggled. "I'm gonna be big and strong, just like my dad!" he proclaimed. Then, a little softer, he added, "I love you, Dad."_

_Arthur smiled. "I love you, too, Alfred."_

Alfred pulled off his sweatpants and boxers and hopped in the shower. He sighed.

God, he hated to admit it, but he was kind of... jealous of the size of the British Empire at his peak.

His dad had ruled, like, half of the friggin' world! Sure, America was pretty damn big... but not that big. Iggy had been even bigger than _Russia... _Probably. You really expected Alfred to know?

But man... it sure did give him a reason to look up to England.

**_What's a dad for dad?  
Taught me how to stand, dad  
Took me by the hand and you showed me how to be a bigger man, dad  
Listen when you talk, dad  
Follow where you walk, dad  
And you know that I will always do the best I can  
I can_**

"_I wanna... I wanna be just like you, Dad."_

"_That's sweet, Al. But do you know what I'd like better?"_

_Alfred blinked. "What?"_

"_For you to have your own history. I want you to be like _you, _Alfred, not like me."_

_Alfred smiled widely. "You got it, Dad!" Arthur just chuckled. _

Alfred got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his room and yawned.

"Ugh... 5 o'clock already? Better stop at Mickey D's before I get on the plane," he said, then mumbled, "Because I know Iggy's are no good."

Alfred got dressed and put his glasses on, then jogged downstairs. "Later, Tony!" he called, then shut and locked the door behind him. He hopped in his car and drove off to the District of Columbia airport.

It was one long ass plane trip to London, but it was worth it. He was going to give England a Father's Day to remember.

**_Father, I will always be_**

**_That same boy that stood by the sea_**

**_And watched you tower over me_**

**_Now I'm older, I wanna be the same as you_**

"_It's getting dark, Alfred. We need to go home now."_

"_Aw, but Daaaaaaad~!" Alfred whined. "It's so nice out here!" _

"_The boogeyman will get you if you don't come inside."_

"_COMING!" Alfred yelled, running inside._

_Arthur chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the monster." _

_Alfred panted and hugs Arthur's legs. "T-thanks, Dad." _

Alfred walked off the plane groggily. "I better be the best son ever for this," he grumbled.

He walked outside the airport and waved his hand to hail a cab. A cabbie pulled over and Alfred stepped inside. He told the driver the exact address of Arthur's house, and was pleased with himself for knowing it so well.

The cab ride seemed to go much too fast. Alfred had a funny feeling in his stomach, and his heart was pounding faster than normal... Oh God! The Big Mac's had finally gotten to his heart and- Oh. He realized that he was just... nervous.

_Nervous? _About _England? _No way...

_But yeah_, he realized, _I am nervous._ _But he's just my, well, _Dad...

_But I'm still that same nervous little bean I always was..._

**_When I am a dad, Dad  
I'm gonna be a good Dad  
Did the best you could, Dad  
Always understood, Dad  
Tell me I was right, Dad  
Opened up my eyes, Dad  
Proud to call you my, Dad  
Thank you for my life Dad_**

_Alfred wandered outside, making sure he closed the door quietly behind him. He was trying to make a perfect today Father's Day for Arthur. _

_He was looking for a perfect red rose to give to his father, since he knew he loved them so much. They were the flower of his country. _

_Alfred gasped. In a big rose bush, a perfect red rose protruded from the top. He stood on his tip toes and pulled on the stem, but it wouldn't break. He bit his lip and thought._

_A moment later, he came to the conclusion that the petals of the rose would have to do. He stood on his tiptoes again and pulled out every petal of the red rose, putting them in his shirt. _

"_Dad will love it!" he exclaimed, and ran inside. He jumped on Arthur's bed. "Happy Father's Day!" he yelled, throwing the petals everywhere._

_Arthur groaned. "Alfred..." He opened his eyes and saw the petals everywhere. "Oh, how sweet..." He hugged his boy. "Thank you, Alfred. Thank you very much. You're going to be a great Father... and a great country. My pride and joy."_

Alfred paid the cabbie and stepped out of the cab. He was standing in front of Arthur's big Victorian style mansion; complete with... perfect red roses. Aha! Perfect!

He quickly found the prettiest red rose and picked every petal off, then put them in his shirt. Alfred jogged up the step of Arthur's house and rang the doorbell.

"Delivery for Arthur Kirkland~!" he sung.

"Ugh... who the bloody hell is it now?" he heard the Brit say before opening the door. Arthur gasped.

"A-alfred? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" Alfred exclaimed, throwing the petals everywhere.

Arthur gasped softly. "Oh, Alfred... Thank you, son. C-come in, all right?"

Alfred smiled and walked in. He hugged his father. "Happy Father's Day," he said, a little softer than last time.

Arthur smiled softly. "Come on. We've got lots of memories to share before today is over."

**A/N: Uuuuuuuuuh, yeah. This is weird, but I like it. The title of the song used is "Life Of A Salesman" (By Yellowcard), which is where I got "Life Of A Nation". **

**I had this written up and finished last night, but then my computer decided to erase it. So I rewrote it. But I certainly was not happy. **

**Happy Early Father's Day, peoples.**

**-AWOLB489**


End file.
